Hanabi's Adveture's
by Draco Dragneel
Summary: This is a little fanfic I made for Hanabi it has love and adventure and a little sadness if you got any question ask away. and i'll add chapters randomly
1. We Fight for eachother!

**[ if u wanna see what he looks like look he has** **white hair and red eyes and wears a suit like kid sasuke did but it has red X on it and the suits all black ]**

* * *

?: Chidori! -striking forward-

?: hahah your never going touch me like that shikiro

Shikiro: - sighs - if you'd stop moving I could hit you Hanabi

Hanabi: - giggles - its fun seeing u flustered

Shikiro: -sighs- I thought this was training not a play date

Hanabi: oh come on we train everyday we need some fun here and there

Shikiro: hanabi a war is going on we have to be ready for anything

Hanabi: ya ya ya ik but its help to not worry

Shikiro: -sighs - alright a 5 min break nothing more nothing less

Hanabi: yay

Shikiro: - sighs sitting on bench- I wish sensei was here

Hanabi: ya but he's helping with the war

Shikiro: but we'll see him soon

Hanabi: you still going to sneak on to the battle field

Shikiro: don't u mean we...

Hanabi: that's the thing

Shikiro: let me guess your not going

Hanabi: - slowly looking away- I-

Shikiro: ya ik if your not going I well and I'll help

and stop this war myself - disappearing in a cloud of smoke -

Hanabi: shikiro...

 **[ Lets check on our good friend ]**

Shikiro: damn Hanabi -leaping threw the trees slowly begins to think

sighs-...Hanabi... -stops leaping looking down at his leg -

?: ya know not having something to protect is no reason to join the war

Shikiro: -looking be hide him- Genma-sensei...how are you

Genma: well -cracking his neck- I'm a clone I just came to check

on you and Hanabi

Shikiro: - sigh-

Genma: ya know she's just worried

Shikiro: ya ik but I wanna help with this war

Genma: I don't want my team in a battle that could kill them

Shikiro: but Sensei i'm a chunin I can battle to -gripping fist-

Genma: its doesn't matter I your a chu-

Shikiro: sensei ?

Genma: - turning in to a puff of clouds -

?: sorry sensei

Shikiro: Hanabi! what are you doing

Hanabi: helping my team mate . now come on to the battle field

Shikiro: - smiling - lets go

 **[ As both Ninja started to move ]**

Shikiro: come on move faster

Hanabi: cant we take a break we have been moving for hours

Shikiro: its been 50 minutes

Hanabi: alright

Shikiro: Hanabi check whats up a head

Hanabi: right - Activating her byakugan - whoa

Shikiro: what do you see

Hanabi: l-lots of huge Chakra's

Shikiro: do you see Naruto or anyone we know

Hanabi: y-ya Naruto and big sister Hinata

Shikiro: good lets rock then

 **[ when they finally reach the battle field]**

Shikiro: whoa

Hinabi: what is that thing

Shikiro: Ten...

Hinabi: ten?

Shikiro: ten tails!

Hinabi: no no no the tailed beast only go up to nine!

Shikiro: no they go father I found a book it was very

old I read it and learned of it

Hinabi: -sighs - some times its good your a book worm

even tho your a perv

Shikiro: hmph!

Hinabi: -begins to laugh- did I make you angry

Shikiro: ye- wha whats that!

Hanabi: let me see - Activating her byakugan once more -

oh my god . s-shikiro we should leave now -looking to see her

friend dashing full speed in to battle- Shikiro! you idoit!

Shikiro: - charging full speed past the other ninja passing-

?: what the hell

Shikiro: - going towards the large attack jumping in to the air - Chidori!

\- as his small attack clashes with the huge tailed best bomb-

Hanabi: Shikiro! - running to wards the blast but is pulled back-

?: lady Hanabi why are you here!

Hanabi: big brother neji I

Neji: you shouldn't be here its to dangerous!

Hanabi: I Cant!

Neji: you Have to!

Hanabi: not with out Shikiro! -breaking form his grip-

Neji: Shikiro... - Activating his Byakugan - amazing he is fromed a

chakra stream holding the beast bomb off with his Chidori and wind alone the amount

of Chakra he is using is to much at this rate he'll be killed

Shikiro: haa -as the lighting grows stronger then suddenly the attack disappears-

?: that was a close one sorry I'm so late

Shikiro: -landing to ground holding arm - Lord fourth

Minato: -looking over at him - hmm hello there

Shikiro: h-how are u here u died

Minato: - rubbing back of head laughing -it'd be hard to explain

Shikiro: - nodding -

Minato: how about we get to the rest of the ninja -throwing a kuni -

Shikiro: - walking over touching his side - i'm ready

Minato: seems that u know of my raijin

Shikiro: I studied it for 5 years

Minato: - laughing - seems like the Raijin has made it self in history

Shikiro: ya -flinching in pain -

Minato: lets get you to a medical ninja

 **[Both Ninja teleport ]**

Hanabi: w-where is he

Neji: - Activating his Byakugan looking around - he's by the medical ninja

Hanabi: - nods leaping off to her team mate -

 **[ With Shikiro and Minato ]**

Minato: thank you i'll let you handle things from here

MN: - nodding - ( MN= medical ninja )

?: -sighs- that idoit

MN: Genma why are u here do u need anything

Genma: I came to check on him -pointing down at shikiro -

Shikiro: sensei I

Genma: what the hell where u thinking!

Shikiro: I was just

Genma: you you what where trying to get your self killed!

Shikiro: -yelling- I was just trying to do my best! I just wanna

protect my home my friends I want to protect Hanabi

Genma: - looking in shock -

Shikiro: - covering mouth. Feeling embarrassed-

?: Shikiro...

Genma: Hanabi...

Shikiro: -looking up at her giving a deep blush-

Hanabi: -walking over to him -

Shikiro: Hanabi I just I

Hanabi: -falling to her knees hugging him- thank you

Shikiro: No problem

 **[ I hope u enjoyed this one its not a real perfect story there is**

 **no odder in he story its just random time periods the next one is**

 **from the last then i'll do some from Gaiden then that's it i'm done]**


	2. The Lighting king meets the eye god

**[i'm back with a new chapter Ik I said that the new chapter was going**

 **to be from the "last" but things change sorry ^-^' ]**

* * *

Shikro: man this thing wont give up - beginning breathing hard-

Hanabi:this is to much

 **[ As the large beast raises it tail's** **launching the large spiked**

 **wood out striking down hundreds of ninja]**

Shikro: Hanabi! watch out

Hanabi: ahhhhh

?: crystal style: crystale shreds jutsu! -the blades of crystals turn the spike of

wood to smalls piece -

Shikiro: Hanabi! -runs over to her- you ok

Hanabi: yea I got some help thanks Haruka

Haruka: no problem

Shikiro: -looking around- Naruto hinata ! - begins to run-

Hanabi: ? eh -turning- shikiro you idoit ! what are u doing

Hanruka: -activating her byakugan in the left eye - hinata...

Hanabi: I got to help

Haruka: u cant!

Hanabi: why not! that's my sister and best friend I wont just stand here

let them get killed

Haruka: I know but If u do you'll just get in the way ok

Hanabi: alright -gripping her Kuni -

* * *

Hinata(mind): I have to protect Naruto -moving her self to shield him -

Hiashi(mind): I wont be able to get there in time

Neji(mind):to complete my fate has a ninja of the hyuga clan! - jumping up

blocking the attack -

Shikiro: Neji! - watching the hyuga fall. begins to run closer -

Haruka: shikiro! above you !

Shikiro: -looking up - -a lighting aura begins to form- chidori

burst -the wood spike is shredded to pieces - I wont stop

until I become the protecter of the leaf!

Hanabi: - falling to her knee- neji! -letting the tears run down her face-

Shikiro: hanabi... - gripping his fist- no one makes Hanabi

Cry! nor do they kill any of my friends!

Haruka(mind): grown a lot hehe I guess we all do some day

Obito: seems like everyone is in the way of the making of the new world

Madara: yes i'll aim for the one with the odd chakra -giving the ten-tails the command to launch another attack-

Haruka: eh? -looking up- shikiro watch out!

ShiKiro: I don't give a damn for the ten tails -forming the chidori- cause i'm a fucking yuki!

 **Chidori Hurricane!**

 **[ the white haired ninja begins to spin forming a rapid spin of lighting and air**

 **destroying the in coming attack]**

Madara: annoying brat - feeling the ground shake- whats is this -looking towards obito-

Obito: a Earth jutsu it seems like

 **[ has a two large close the ten-tails off on both sides pushing it together ]**

Shikiro: -falling to his kneels passing out-

Haruka: - jumping over to him picking him up and going back to hanabi's side . dropping him-

Hanabi: -whipping her eyes crawling over to shikiro laying her head on his chest- he's ok

Haruka: ya he his but I need u both to go back to the village

Hanabi: b-but how...

Haruka: hmm didn't think that fair in my plan hmm

Hanabi: you want us to leave but you don't know how!

Haruka: ok stop yelling alright geez i'm trying to help you

Hanabi: sorry its just to much brother neji's dead and we could be next

Haruka: its alright i'm know your afraid so am I but we are here for the ones we love

Hanabi: -looking down at shikiro-yea so I don't want to leave I want to help

Haruke: I guess you here and there no way for you two leave hmmm lets wake the sleeping

prince

Hanabi: let me - stands up - sorry shikiro - moving her foot back kicking him In the crotch -

Shikiro: - jumping up- son of ah ah ah -holding his area - who the hell!

Hanabi: sorry my foot slipped

Shikiro: -glaring at his team mate-...

Hanabi: never mind that we have work to do

Shikiro: -sighs- lets do this -gripping his fist marks forming over his eye and black snake tail forming -

Hanabi(mind): his sage mode cool

Haruka: whoa! what the hell

Shikiro: i'll show you the power of a sage - dashing -

Hanabi: wait up! -following behide -

Haruka: crud you two get ba- -flipping back dodging the wood attack once more- damnit

 **[ The two shinobi run towards the jaws of danger]**

Hanabi: team

Shikiro: -moving his hand gripping hers- team

Hanabi: right lets go team genma !

Shikiro: ready to show them our power

Hanabi: you know it

Shikiro: - letting his Chakra flow threw them both they teleport-

 **[ on the ten tails ]**

Obito: these fools wont give in don't they see Its pointless

Madara:we humans are stubborn creatures but we can be thought the right way

?: we aren't fools! you two are for thinking you can just do as you please

Madara: -not turning- and who are you two

?: i'm Shikiro yuki!

?: hanabi hyuga!

Obito: you both must have a death wish

Shikiro: you do!. shadow clone jutsu! -making 4 clones- lets move out team

Hanabi: I got the one in the purple

Shikiro: then the others ones ours lets go -he goes in attacking madara with the clones-

Madara: -putting up his susanoo like armor - child do you think you can fight me...

shikiro: it wont be a fight just a beat down ! -as the clones begin to attack the armored madara-

Madara: foolish child what do you think you can do?

Shikiro: like this chidori assault - the 4 other clones form chidoris-

Madara:?hmmm

Shikiro: lets rock your world -the clones come form all four directions and shikiro attacks

from above- take this !

Madara: foolish children -taking the strikes from the chidoris -

Shikiro: -breathing hard seeing the clones puff - that had to damage him

Madara: sorry child but your just to weak

Shikiro: damnit one last choice -stand a deep breath- sage mode level 2!

Madara: intrasting ...

Shikiro: -jumping in to the air- chidori drill! -beginning to spin-

Hanabi:...that looks like kiba's move...fang over fang

Shikiro: here this shall end you madara ! -hitting the susanoo armor- die!

Madara: i'm tried of these games child -uses a susanoo arm grabbing him out of his attack-

Shikiro: how! -struggling to get free-

Madara: i'm impressed you cracked my susanoo. with some training you could be stronger

how about helping with the creation of the new world?

Shikiro: ya right you walking graveyard - spitting on madara's feet-

Madara: annoying child -slamming him the floor letting his body bounce

up then swatting him like a fly bye hanabi's feet -

Hanabi: shikiro! -kneeling down - wake up come on -shaking him-

Shikiro: -groaning looking up at her- sorry I failed hanabi I guess i'm to weak

Hanabi: no your not! -looking up to see the enemy not minding them anymore- get up shikiro

Shikiro: I don't know if I can

Hanabi: I wasn't asking it was a order!

Shikiro: -smiles. standing weakly-

Hanabi: here i'll give u some of my chakra -giving some of her chakra -

Shikiro: thank you but I wont be able to do much

Hanabi: I know but just get us out of here

Shikiro: -nods teleporting them back to the battle field -

 **[ hahaha how did you like that chapter? ik it could have been better.**

 **theres not going to be a new for alittle doe I got to work on another fanfic**

 **but i'll do my best to work on this one]**


	3. five nights

**[ this is a bounce chapter not like a battle or anything just something extra I made for fun ]**

shikiro: where the hell are we?

Hanabi: - shrugs , looking around - oh look a note

shikiro: what does it say

Hanabi: "welcome to freddy fazbear"

Shikiro: freddy what?

Hanabi: I don't know ok ok let me finish reading it

Shikiro: alright

Hanabi:"you shall be the first of many to try to live the night here"

Shikiro: ya...fuck this - turns towards door -

Hanabi: wait theres a cash prize if we win

Shikiro: how much?

Hanabi: 90045 ryo

Shikiro: ugh that's not that much...

Hanabi: plus the doors are all locked

Shikiro:...fuuuuuuuuuck

 **[one hour and 30 mins later ]**

Hanabi: weird

Shikiro: -yawns- what

Hanabi: I think one of the animatronics moved

Shikiro: hahaha you must be seeing things

Hanabi: oh hahaha come and see your self

Shikiro: -stands . walking over to the monitor - ok lets see this "moving animatronic" ...

Hanabi: -giving a deep smile poking his arm-

Shikiro:...

hanabi: what should we do

Shikiro: check where it Is now

Hanabi: um right -looks back at monitor- that looks like -moves looking down the hallway- ...

Shikiro: what -looking out the hallway with her- sshiz

Hanabi: meep -pulling her head back in going back to the monitor -

shikiro: -mashing the button watching the door slam down- ya fuck that

Hanabi:...ummm s-shikiro

Shikiro: what?

hanabi: l-look!

Shikiro: -seeing chica at the other window - shit! -dashing forward closing the door- phew

Hanabi: this is so bad

Shikiro: ya their on both sides

Hanabi: shikiro...umm

Shikiro: what is it now? I hope there aren't more

Hanabi: I was wondering if u could umm

Shikiro: I could what?

Hanabi: give me some room your to close

Shikiro: ...-sweat drop - umm alright -sliding over-

Hanabi: by the way shikiro what were u going to say before we got brought here

Shikiro: oh nothing hahaha -being to turn away-

Hanabi: your lying aren't you

Shikiro: noooo...

Hanabi: pff -punching his shoulder- ya you are

Shikiro: oh look its about 6

Hanabi:...ya so?

Shikiro: then we win

Hanabi: oh yaa

Shikiro: ah

Hanabi: something wrong?

Shikiro: my my head -closing eyes seeing images,falling to kneels-

Hanabi:! shikiro you ok

Shikiro: open the doors

Hanabi: but if I do they'll get us!

Shikiro: do it!

Hanabi: alright -taking out two shuriken throwing them at check button-

Shikiro: - watching as the animatronic being to enter the room- Bonnie ! chica!

 **[ both animatronic stop looking at the two ]**

Hanabi: whoa

Shikiro: I know what happened I know that u both where humans u both died

Hanabi: they wha!

Shikiro: I know that u both were human like me and her. pls take me to freddy

I wanna help you find who did this

 **[ both animatronics look at each other then being to walk back to the stage ]**

Hanabi: do we follow?

Shikiro: yes -being to walk-

Hanabi: alright -following behide -

 **[stage 15 mins later]**

Freddy: t-thank both for what u are doing

Foxy: and for fixing our voice boxes so we can talk as we pls

Shikiro: its fine but sorry bonnie chica I couldn't fix your boxes

Freddy: its alright they don't might long as we can one day rest in peace

Hanabi: yea

Foxy: freddy

Freddy: yes foxy?

Foxy: I caught something on the cam

Freddy: what is it

Foxy: seems like a person

Freddy:eh? hm bonnie chica lets go

Foxy: i'll hang back here

Freddy: right

 **[ as freddy chica and bonnie both walk out ]**

Hanabi: so foxy before all this happened what did u wanna be?

Foxy: rock star

Hanabi: umm cool

Foxy: by the way how did u two get here?

Hanabi: we don't know

Shikiro: we where hopping if we could win the challenge thing we could found

our way back home

Foxy: I hop you guys do

Hanabi: yea -looking back to the monitor- that's odd

Foxy: what

Shikiro: something wrong

Hanabi: the monitor's screen is all messed up

Foxy: let me see

Hanabi: -nods handing the monitor over -

Foxy: something must have mess up the screen

Shikiro: lets go check it out

Hanabi: ya!

Foxy: i'll go ahead and be there

Hanabi: alright

Shikiro: -nods watching foxy take off -

Hanabi: ay shikiro I've been meaning to ask u something

Shikiro: yes?

Hanabi: do you umm like anyone?

Shikiro:...ok lets go -being to walks fast down the hall way-

Hanabi: shikiro! answer my question! -chasing after him-

 **[ reaching there stop ]**

Shikiro: wha wha happened!

Hanabi: bonnie...chica...freddy...foxy

?: two more kids...ugh I think i'm sick of them

Shikiro: you! did didn't you!

?: I don't have time for this -raising up the axe -

Hanabi: shikiro I-

Shikiro: no this is my fight

?: seems like children are getting dumber and dumber

Shikiro:... dumb ...-disappearing -

?: eh?!

Shikiro: - reappers in front of- you are the only dumb one here

-punching him in the jaw-

?: gah! -stumbles back- you damn brat

Shikiro: there is way more then that to come

?: you damn child -running forward swing the axe -

Shikiro:- steeping back then moving forward thrusting his fist in to his gut-

?: Gah! -spittng out some blood-

Shikiro: -grabbing his shirt pull him . so they are face to face-

?: what the hell are you!

Shikiro: i'm your worst nightmare

?: gah!

Shikiro: chidori -striking him threw the chest -

?: d-damn you

Shikiro:-throwing him to the side - don't even touch a kid you monster.

Hanabi:I guess everything is over?

Shikiro: yea -looking at his hand as his body begins to glow-

Hanabi: -disappearing-

?: thank you shikiro,hanabi for helping

Shikiro: it was a pleasure freddy, bonnie, chica, foxy goodbye -being to disappear-

 **[ hahahhaha I hope u enjoyed the this chapter hehehehe . why I put this out was**

 **cause I have been watching a lot of five nights at Freddy's gameplay :P no fucking give]**

 **me: I hope you guys enjoyed**

 **Shikiro:...**

 **Hanabi:...**

 **me: something wrong you to?**

 **Shikiro where is our ryo**

 **Me: haahahaha what ryo ^-^'**

 **Hanabi:...**

 **Shikiro: chidori!**

 **Me: O_O ahhhh -dashes off-**

 **Shikiro: give us the damn ryo!**

 **Hanabi: umm this is the end of the chapter hahaha bye guys tell next time**

 **Me: that's my line!**

 **Shikiro: shut the fuck up !**

 **Me: ;-;**


	4. The duel fire appears

**(Sorry it took me so long to make this chapter )**

 **[The tree awakens ]**

Hanabi: what is this thing!

Shikiro: by the looks of it its the Divine tree...

Hanabi: Divine what?!

Shikiro: its hard to explain

Hanabi: then sum it up!

Shikiro:Let just say it wants the Charka We took from it

Hanabi: I didn't take anything!

Shikiro: I don't have to explain mor- Watch out

 **[The tree's long large like branches grabbing her]**

Hanabi: gah!

Shikiro: Hanabi!

Hanabi:s-shikiro...

Shikiro: I cant use any of my justu Damnit

?:Fire style: Fire ball

?: fire style: dragon flame

?:Jutsu!

?:Bomb!

 **[ Two Large flames burning threw the branches ]**

Shikiro: Hanabi - jumping and catching her- you ok

Hanabi: y-ya - eyes moving to the users of the attacks - you two

?: sorry we are late

?: who's ass can we kick?!

Shikiro: Enya,Reiga

Enya: sorry we had some things we needed to do

Reiga: ya so what is this thing

Shikiro: i'll explain in a little but for now lets get out of here

Reiga: right -touching his shoulder-

Enya: ya its getting chaotic here -touching his shoulder -

 **[ using his regained chakra he teleports him hanabi and**

 **the two boys with them ]**

Reiga: gah man that always feels weird

Enya: ya kinda so Shikiro mind explaining this to us now

Shikiro: -sigh- alright ok this large thing is known as the divine tree it was

in away the Beginning of chakra

Reiga: Beginning of Chakra!

Enya: shh let him finish first

Reiga: alright don't nag me

Shikiro: anyways the tree bared a fruit a forbidden fruit

Enya: interesting...

Reiga: so what it's not like we ate it

Shikiro: - Glaring -

Reiga: alright I'll shut up now...

Shikiro: A person by the name of Kaguya Ate the fruit and gained Divine chakra

Hanabi: divine Chakra

Shikiro: yes Divine Chakra, along with the power she won the war of her time, later she had a

child with chakra already with in it we know that child...by the name of the sage of the six paths

Enya: Gah!

Reiga: W-wha

Hanabi: but that still doesn't explain this thing!

Shikiro: the Tree later came to life searching for its stolen chakra

Enya: what else

Shikiro: But the sage defeated the Monster and sealed it away that's all

I got from the tablets

Hanabi: wow

Reiga: ok so how do we cut down the damn thing

Enya: Baka we cant take it down that easy

Reiga: so boss what we going to do ?

Shikiro: nothing for now

Hanabi: umm can you but me down its alittle warm

Shikiro: y-ya alright -putting her down -

Reiga: oh you two get a room already

Hanabi: w-what!?

Reiga: its so easy to see you both like each other

Shikiro: you mean me and H-hanabi no we're just friends

Reiga: pls how stupied do u think I am?

Shikiro:...

Hanbai:...

Enya:...

Reiga: ok...but Enya come on you see it to right?

Enya: well yea you two are always with one another and

you both blush when you both get close plus...

Reiga: plus Shikiro told me he loves you

Shikiro: S-Shut up you baka!

Reiga: see he wovos you

Shikiro: n-no I mean I uh I ugh...

Hanabi: shikiro...

Shikiro: y-yes?

Hanabi: I love you to

Shikiro: -blushing brightly beginning to smile-

Enya: I hate to break it up but its about time

Reiga: The jutsu?

Enya: yup

Hanabi: what jutsu?

Shikiro:...no your not going to...

Enya: its for the best -Activing the mangekyou- **Sekai Jikan Kagami**

Shikiro: D-damnit Enya,Reiga! - being teleported -

Hanabi: g-gah i'll kick both your butts! -being teleported away-

Reiga: now that their gone what do we do now

Enya: I wont be able to leave this spot until I return them

Reiga: Gah?! I forgot! darn... we have to wait until they finish the quest

Enya: Hopefully...

 **[ Sorry i'm cutting this one short my minds in other places**

 **have friend troubles .etc but thanks for reading!]**


End file.
